Extracurricular Studies in Biology
by cgkm2099z
Summary: PWP AU/Deleted scene from VCR Maintenance and Educational Publishing. I was watching part of that episode recently, and an idea popped into my head. It had always struck me that Jeff took being tricked into cleaning the storage room rather lightly, and basically didn't respond to Annie's challenge about picking up on her patterns. But what if there was a reason he was so laid back?


"No, I'll meet you there. Twenty, thirty minutes, tops." Shirley gave him a look full of suspicion and Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to get out of it, Shirley. I just have something to do first. E-9, right?"

Shirley nodded, but wagged a finger at him in warning. "Thirty minutes. You better be there, Jeffrey."

Jeff widened his eyes in mock affront. "I'll be there, geez." Shirley sent one last look of admonishment his way and departed the study room with Hickey. Britta and Abed were still seated at the table, Abed excitedly pointing out features of the 'Pile of Bullets' game while Britta nodded slowly in the manner she did when she was pretending to be impressed by something.

Jeff turned to leave, but paused when he noticed that the Dean's keyboard guy was still standing there holding the aforementioned instrument. "Don't you have anything better to do than waiting around for a guy dressed as a candy bar?"

"Not really," the keyboard guy shrugged. "I'm on the clock until five anyway."

Jeff's irritation flared. _Great, we're not getting paid for teaching, but this guy is for being the Dean's musical accompaniment._

He shook his head and strode quickly out of the study room without another word. No more distractions. He had less than thirty minutes before he had to be cleaning out the East Hall storage room and he was determined to make them count.

One of the advantages of having long legs was that he'd always been able to walk at a leisurely pace and keep up with most people. It was just another way to take it easy while others had to work harder. But the long legs also came in handy on those rare occasions that he was in a hurry.

Like now.

He soon found himself in South Hall, which he knew housed many of the lab rooms. He quickly glanced around, searching through the students milling about the hallways. He wasn't positive, but he thought Tuesdays were usually the days that–

There!

One of the advantages of being tall was that it made it easier to find people in a crowd. He took off in pursuit of the familiar head of dark brown hair he'd spotted, dodging carefully around some students rushing to class. He rounded a corner just in time to see the object of his pursuit disappear into a doorway. He slowed his pace to a stroll and approached the door, his pulse paradoxically quickening in response.

Jeff reached the entrance to what was apparently the forensics lab, based on the large tables laden with scientific equipment. He leaned into the doorjamb and crossed one foot casually over the other.

"Well what do you know?" Annie jumped in surprise and spun to face him. "Looks like I do pick up on your patterns after all."

Annie gave him a withering glance and turned back to resume rifling through her bookbag. "I have class in less than an hour. Knowing my schedule is not the same thing."

"Uh huh." Jeff surveyed the otherwise empty room. "And how many of your fellow lab-mates choose to show up this early?"

He could practically see her eyes roll through the back of her head. "Once again, a convenient place to sit does not equate to a personality trait."

"Right." He took two steps into the room and began nonchalantly swinging the solid wooden door shut. "And I'm supposed to believe that you're here just to relax a bit before your lab." The door clicked closed and he started towards her slowly.

Annie didn't turn or say a word, she just fished something out of her bag and held it up. Jeff faltered for a moment when he saw that she was holding a Nora Roberts book, a bookmark prominently protruding from the top, about two-thirds of the way through.

Damn. Wrong again.

Well, he wasn't going to let that deter him from the reason he was here.

"Fine. But you tricked me back there." He was only a few steps behind her now.

Annie shrugged. "You deserved it."

"Maybe," he took another step forward. "Maybe not. But you're still going to pay for it."

Annie tensed slightly and let out a breathy chuckle. "Oh really?" she asked, her indifference clearly feigned. "And just what are you–"

She cut off as Jeff closed the final distance between them, pressing himself against her back and leaning down slightly. "You're wrong you know," he could feel her shudder with anticipation as he whispered into her ear. "I do pick up on your patterns." He wrapped his arms around her and tucked his chin into the crook of her neck, the heat of her body already intoxicating.

"For example," he murmured as his left hand began moving downward, grazing lightly over her breasts, and then the smooth contours of her stomach, "when I do this…" His hand continued lower until it found the hem of her pants and snuck inside, grazing over the soft fabric underneath and discovering it already moist. Annie let out a breathless gasp as he began firmly rubbing her clit through her panties. As Jeff continued his ministrations, her hand came up to grip the back of his neck, fingernails digging into his skin as soft cries began escaping her lips. Jeff could feel himself stiffening as Annie began moving her hips in concert with his motions, her ass grinding up against his crotch.

"You start doing that." It took all his willpower, but he forced himself to remove his hand and pull back a step. Annie remained motionless for only a moment, then twisted to face him, her eyes feverish. "See? I've learned a few–"

Annie swallowed the rest of Jeff's words as she launched herself at him, kissing him desperately and pulling him backwards until the lab table blocked their path. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto the surface, knocking her backpack off onto the floor in the process. Annie wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, her hands eagerly exploring underneath his shirt as their tongues continued their wrestling match.

Normally, Jeff would've been perfectly happy letting Annie explore for a while, but he knew they were short on time. There wasn't much space in between them, but he managed to get his hands into position to start undoing the button of her pants.

Annie suddenly pulled away, her hands now pressed against his chest to keep him at a slight distance. "Jeff, what are you doing?" she whispered intently. "Someone might walk in."

"Don't care," he grunted. But when he tried to push forward to kiss her again, she held him at bay, her eyes pleading. He could tell her resolve was hanging by thinnest of threads, though, so he favored her with his dirtiest smirk. "We have permission remember?" Her eyes went from pleading to questioning. "You know. Addressing our urges in semi-acceptable scenarios?"

Annie huffed out a laugh and glanced nervously at the door, then the clock on the wall. Jeff could see the last of her resolve crumbling. "Ok, but we've got to be fast."

Jeff didn't wait to be told twice, but couldn't resist a quip as he resumed undoing her pants. "I thought women didn't like it to go fast."

"Just shut up and fuck me." It still caught Jeff off guard whenever he heard Annie talk that way. Not that he minded though. If he'd known about this side of her, he might not have waited so long to initiate this phase of their relationship.

"Yes, milady," he said with a grin. Annie lifted herself up a bit so that Jeff could pull her pants down to her ankles. He pulled her shoes off one at a time and dropped them to the floor before pulling her pants the rest of the way off.

Annie wore a look of heated desire mixed with impatience as he straightened and once again positioned himself between her legs. As soon as he was in range, she immediately grabbed the top of his jeans and pulled them open. Her hands darted inside, seizing his swollen cock and drawing it out of his boxer briefs.

Jeff usually preferred to take his time with Annie, getting her properly worked up before fucking her into a sex coma, but they'd have to skip the foreplay this time. A shame really, since Annie tasted so, so sweet. She'd turned a special shade of red when he'd told her that. On the upside though, the taboo of doing it in the lab room and the thrill of possibly getting caught did add a new level of spice to things.

Jeff watched her eyes as he moved closer to her. He'd always been amazed how expressive they were, but moments like this took things to a whole different level. How could someone's eyes plead for you to be gentle while simultaneously begging you to ravage them?

Annie bit her lip and held her breath, but instead of sliding into her, Jeff made the snap decision to have a little fun first. She squeaked with surprise as he began rubbing the tip of his cock back and forth against her clit. It didn't take long though before her hips were rolling unconsciously in response to his touch, adding an up-and-down motion to Jeff's side-to-side that had him seeing stars. Annie's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and it appeared she was directing every bit of effort towards not screaming out.

"Jeff…" she managed fitfully. "Please…"

"Please what?" He'd meant to use his teasingly sexy voice, but she was making his cock feel so fucking good that it came out more like a beseeching groan. Fortunately, Annie was a little too out of sorts to notice.

"Put it in…" Annie mewled.

He ought to have drawn it out a bit more just to torture her a little. He was supposed to be punishing her for tricking him into cleaning the storage room after all. In this case, however, the torture would've been mutual, and he was slightly worried that if she kept grinding on him like that, he might not even make it to the sex.

Jeff adjusted slightly, pulled her panties to the side and then complied with Annie's wish, both of them gasping simultaneously as he sheathed himself in her. She was so tight and wet for him, though, he had to pause to collect himself for a moment once hilted, lest he fall one short of even the dubious moniker 'two-pump chump.'

Annie took advantage of the brief respite to wrap her arms around his neck, pull him down and kiss him deeply. For Jeff, it was a brief moment of calm in what had been a whirlwind couple of weeks. Or had it been months? It was getting difficult to keep track. Annie was a seemingly endless ball of energy no matter what they were doing, whether it was committee meetings, watching a movie at his place, participating in dystopian hot lava games and social media app development, or even in bed together… It was exhausting trying to keep up with her. But it sure was fun to try.

Annie moaned into his mouth as he began moving inside her, pulling almost all of the way out before sliding back in slow and deep. She loosened her hold around his neck and leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could look into his eyes.

Damn, she had beautiful eyes.

She had beautiful everything, really. But seeing the lust in those eyes, watching her angelic features contort in ecstasy, and knowing he was the cause… well, that was just about the best thing ever as far as Jeff was concerned.

Apparently unsatisfied by his leisurely pace, Annie began rocking into him and using her legs to pull him further into her.

"Fuck…" Jeff muttered as one of Annie's counter-thrusts brought him dangerously close to coming. He moved one hand down and applied some pressure at the base of his cock to help keep himself under control, then picked up the pace in response to Annie's desires. Her little high-pitched squeaks indicated that she appreciated his efforts.

It was fun watching Annie try to be quiet during sex. She'd been somewhat shy the first few times they were together, and even though Jeff had a damn good time, Annie was clearly inexperienced. But Annie was Annie, and her drive to be the best did not exclude her sexual performances. It hadn't taken long before Jeff was often just holding on for the ride. And her newfound comfort with sexual expression could sometimes be… loud.

And that was fine. Actually, as long they were at his place, or even sometimes in his car, it was more than fine. Jeff loved it. He'd never had a partner that was as enthusiastic as Annie, and something about that just made everything better. So the definite downside of having so many other students in the nearby hallway was that he wouldn't get the full experience of her exquisitely expressive moans.

On the other hand, she was having to really concentrate on not making any noises that would alert someone outside as to what they were doing. And Jeff had always found the face Annie made when concentrating adorable.

Jeff shifted slightly, searching for that spot that drove her wild. He wasn't always able to find it, but he was getting better at–

Annie let out a choked gasp.

Ah, there it was.

Jeff set a rapid pace, plunging himself deep inside her, and making sure to pay attention to that special spot along the way. It wasn't long before Annie looked close to breaking. Her teeth were clenched, her breath erratic, and those whimpers were getting precariously close to something even a distracted passerby would hear.

This was always Jeff's favorite part. Sending her over the edge. His eyes locked with hers. They both knew.

"Jeff…" she panted as softly as she could, "I'm–"

She never got to finish her sentence. Jeff rubbed her clit forcefully with his thumb while giving her an especially intense thrust. Annie arched her back, shuddering around him with her mouth frozen in a soundless scream.

He continued massaging her clit as she came, helping her to ride out her orgasm. Jeff watched her carefully throughout, those gorgeous eyes clenched tightly shut, her face flushed, teeth digging into her lower lip, and her hair tousled wildly around her. She was the very definition of a hot mess. God, he loved making Annie come.

After a few moments, she began to relax and was no longer gasping for breath. Her eyes peeked open and Jeff could feel his pulse pounding in anticipation. There were always a few ways it could go after Annie had a particularly intense orgasm. Sometimes she got emotional, sometimes she was grateful and wanted to reciprocate, and sometimes she got… hungry.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

Her eyes softened, and for a split second he thought things were going the emotional route, but just as quickly as it came, the softness was replaced by a burning flame. She pushed him back before hopping off the table and pointing at the floor. "Lie down," she ordered in a voice that brooked no argument. "And take your shirt off."

 _Hungry it is._ Jeff thought as he complied with Annie's command. He wadded his shirt up and placed it under his head as Annie stood over him, relentlessly fucking him with her eyes as she drank in the sight of his muscled torso. She then followed suit, shucking off her shirt before reaching behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. As her breasts came spilling out, Jeff was given yet another reminder of just how much there was to love about Annie.

She positioned herself over him so that one foot was on either side of his waist as Jeff gazed up at her body in all its naked glory. Well, if they were going to get caught, at least they'd be going all out.

"I've been a bad student, Professor Winger," Annie said in a low, throaty voice. "I need to be taught a lesson."

 _Holy fuck._ Jeff felt his cock twitch and he was practically aching with the need to fuck her.

"Then get down here," he growled. "I'll give you what you need."

Annie bit down playfully on a fingernail and giggled. "Yes sir," she said demurely as she shimmied down until she was astride him. Jeff's hands shot up to cup her perfect breasts as soon as they were in range, rubbing his thumbs around her pink nipples and feeling them stiffen as Annie purred in approval.

Her hand slid down between them and seized his throbbing member, stroking it up and down slowly but firmly. "Why, professor," she cooed, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were sweet on me." She made a circle with her thumb and index finger and began stroking just the tip of his cock until Jeff thought he was going to lose his mind.

He was wholly incapable of forming words at that moment. But fortunately for Jeff, Annie could read the desperation in his eyes and took mercy on him, scooting herself up and rubbing his cock against her labia a few times before sliding down the length of him.

Jeff hissed with pleasure as Annie began rolling her hips over him, a dirty little smirk on her face as she watched the effect she was having on him. Jeff had only ever known the college version of Annie, but there seemed to be a part of her that was forever amazed at the power she had over him. For his part, Jeff was only too happy to yield to that power.

After several minutes of some of the most intense pleasure Jeff had ever known, Annie shifted from her kneeling position so that she was squatting over him and gave him a wicked grin. "I'm ready for my lesson, professor," she breathed.

Jeff lost any semblance of self-control, grabbing ahold of her hips as he eagerly bucked up into her. A cry of ecstasy escaped Annie's lips, and she clamped a hand over her mouth in a momentary panic.

They froze briefly to watch the door, but it soon became apparent that no one was coming to investigate the noise. Jeff resumed his punishing pace as muffled moans seeped through the hand that Annie kept fastened over her lips.

Jeff knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. Annie felt too fucking good. He wanted to get her off again before he lost it, though. He was about to ask her how close she was when she threw her head back and uttered a high-pitched whine.

Her hand dropped from her mouth to her clit and began working it furiously. "Oh… god…" she moaned deeply as Jeff felt her starting to tighten around him. Just a little more should do it…

"Jeff…" she rasped urgently, "come with me… please… come with me…"

Annie slammed herself down on him as Jeff gave one last thrust as far into her as he could go, sending both of them tumbling into fits of groans and involuntary muscle spasms as they came. Somewhere in the middle of it all, Annie collapsed onto him, her mouth finding his as Jeff continued emptying himself into her.

As Jeff slowly regained the ability to think, the first thing he noticed was Annie's tongue leisurely massaging his. He would've happily stayed there, just as they were, until Annie's classmates eventually wandered in and found them, but she pulled back and climbed off him all too quickly.

Jeff pried his eyes open and watched Annie dig into her backpack and pull out a package of tissues, using a couple to clean herself up as much as she could before handing some to Jeff. He took them gratefully, using one to sort out his nether regions and then another to mop some of the sweat off his forehead.

"Jeff!" Annie chided him, "Hurry! Someone could walk in any minute."

He glanced up and noticed that she already had her bra and pants back on, and was pulling her arms through the sleeves of her shirt. He still hadn't fully recovered, but fortunately it didn't take much in the way of brain capacity to get dressed. He'd never actually gotten his pants all the way off, so he pulled those up and fastened his belt before climbing off the floor and throwing his shirt back on.

By the time he was done, Annie was already fully clothed, and was running a brush through her hair. "I can't believe we just did that," she said with a grin.

"Yeah." That was about all Jeff could manage in the word department.

"Well, thanks for coming by," she said teasingly as she put the brush away and reached up to fix his hair into something that looked a little less like the 'I just had mind-blowing sex' style their little endeavor had produced. "That was a lot more fun than my book."

Jeff leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Annie slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jeff would've been hard pressed to put into words just how happy this moment made him. After his business had failed and he ended up teaching at Greendale, he needed something good in his life. Something like this.

"Are you coming over tonight?" he asked after they'd pulled apart.

"I can't," Annie sighed. "My brother is in town, remember?"

Jeff felt a spike of disappointment. "Oh, right."

Annie directed a soft smile his way that contained just a hint of mischief. "You'll just have to content yourself with knowing that I'll be carrying some of you around with me for the next few days." She moved her hand to her lower abdomen and patted it lightly.

It took everything Jeff had to resist tearing her clothes off and ravaging her again. The first time Annie had told him she had an IUD, he'd been slightly confused as to why she was telling him. But after she made the implications of that fact clear, he couldn't remember having been more excited.

"We're still on for next weekend, though, right?" Jeff did his best to sound casual, but he found that he was really looking forward to the little trip they had planned, and if for some reason–

"Yeah, I told Abed that I'm going to visit my bubbe."

Relief flooded through him, which made him feel like a total sap. Which was probably why the next thing he said was, "Ironic. Because really _I'm_ the one that's going to be visiting both of your–"

"Don't." Annie pointed a finger at him in warning which elicited Jeff's best devilish grin. After a moment, her stern veneer cracked and a smile crept through. "Don't you have a storage room to clean?"

Jeff checked the clock on the wall and paled. He had about three minutes to make it over to East Hall or he'd be dealing with one of Shirley's patented guilt trips.

"Oh crap, gotta run." He pulled Annie in for one last kiss before turning towards the door. He grabbed the handle and paused, then turned back to her. "Love you."

Annie glanced down shyly, color blossoming in her cheeks. "I love you too, Jeff."

Jeff shot her a wink, then pulled the door open and hurried off to join Shirley and Hickey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
